The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device using the apparatus. The semiconductor manufacturing apparatus may include rods.
Recently, in order to manufacture semiconductor devices, various kinds of semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses have been developed and used. Various kinds of processing environments including, for example, a vacuum, a high temperature, and plasma are required to manufacture a semiconductor device. Parts of a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus may deform in the processing environments, and time and cost may be required in maintaining and repairing the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus.